Some Kind of Wonderful
by BayEmmSpenToby92
Summary: Takes place right after the moxie show!The band decides to have a sleep over at Stella's house. OliviaXWen!
1. Chapter 1

**Well, I don't own anything! **

**Some Kind of Wonderful**

10 minutes after the Moxie show, all the band mates were in their respected dressing rooms.

"So, You and Wen, huh?" Stella said.

I looked between Mo and Stella. I don't know what to tell them. It's not like I can lie. I mean, I did make it pretty publicly that I liked him and that we were sorta together.

"I don't know if there's a me and Wen. I mean it took him a couple of minutes to say something. What if he doesn't like me and the only reason he said I was his girl was because he didn't want me to be publicly embarrassed myself. He was just being nice."

"Olivia!" Mo and Stella yelled at me

"How could you think that? He is totally in love with you. You should see the way he looks at you. It's nothing but love." Mo said.

"So, what should I do?"

"Talk to him, tell him you're feeling." Stella said.

I looked at them, thinking for a second. "Okay, I'll go talk to him." I walked out of the door, just barely hearing the girls telling me good luck. I walked down the hall to the boy's dressing room. I knocked on the door and Charlie answered the door.

"Hey Olivia, are you here to see Wen?" He asked holding the door slightly open

"Yeah, could you get him for me please?" I asked him

"Sure, be right back." He went back into the dressing room. A couple of minutes later the door opened again and this time it was Wen who stepped out.

"Hey, you wanted to talk to me?" He asked.

"Yeah, I wanted to apologize to you about earlier. I shouldn't have dragged you into that mess. I was just trying to help Mo and yeah I'm sorry." I turn to leave but Wen stopped me.

"Olivia, I don't mind what you did. In fact, it made me think on how cowardly I was, not being able to tell you how I felt. I really like you Olivia. I have since the sixth grade."

I turn to face him. Slowly I walk closer to him. I look into his eyes. "I like you too." He leans down and presses his lips onto mine. I wrap my arms around his neck bringing him closer to me. After a few seconds we break apart.

"Whoa." I said.

"Yeah, whoa." He repeated.

"Girlfriend." He asked, while looking down into my eyes smirking.

"Well, I sure hope so, because I hope you don't kiss your friends like that." We kissed one more time before I went back to my dressing room. We had to get all our stuff ready to leave. I walked back to my room with a huge smile on my face.

"Well, I'm assuming all went well?" Mo asked.

"Yeah, I can't stop smiling." I walked over to my things and picked them up and started to finish putting them away.

"Hey guys, you know what we should do? We should have a band sleep over." Stella said.

"Olivia, why don't you call the boys and see what they think." Stella asked me. I pulled my phone out and sent a text to Wen. **Band sleep over at Stella's, you guys in? –Liv.** Once I finished the messaged I hit send. A couple of seconds later I got a reply. **We're in! What time r we gonna meet up? –Wen. **I texted him back in about a hour or two.

"The guys said they are in for a sleep over. Hey, Stella! How are you gonna convince your parents to let all of us stay?" I ask looking over at Stella, who looked like she was thinking real hard.

"Well." She said.

**Review please! This is my first story. Let me know how I did! ~Allison.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Well, I still don't own anything! I would like to thank everyone who reviewed! It really made my day. **

**Some Kind of Wonderful**

"_Well," Stella said._

"My parents left for the weekend, and I asked if I could have you guys over. I just never mentioned the guys coming over." She said

"Uh, okay. I guess that's fine?" I said with questioning on my face.

"It will be all right Olivia, it's not like something's going to go wrong." Mo said

"Okay, okay. Let's get this show on the road!" We grabbed all of our things and headed out towards Stella's car. She drove a 1972 Nova. It is a totally awesome car!

"So, we need to stop by Wal-Mart and grab some snacks and maybe a couple of movies." Stella said.

"We should order pizza from Dante's and pick it up on our way to your house Stella."

Once we got into Wal-Mart, Stella head straight for the movie section.

"Oh, I know! We should watch scary movies." Stella said

"Uh, do we have too? Can't we watch something funny?" I said

"Oh, come on Olivia! You know you totally want to be all cuddly with Wen." Mo said

I started to blush, it did sound really nice. To be in his nice strong arms, protecting me. I thought it over for a little bit longer. "Okay, but nothing overly scary."

"Hmmm, how about Nightmare on Elm Street, Scream 4, and Insidious." Stella said.

"Really, you have to grab like the scariest ones on the racks!" I said

"Olivia, you will be fine, now come on and let's go get the snacks." Mo said.

We started towards the food isle. Then all of a sudden we heard a voice behind us. "Whoa, aren't you guys from Lemonade Mouth? Can I take a picture with you guys?" Some girl who looked about our age asked us.

"Sure, we would be honored to take a picture with you." Stella said. We put our movies and bags down and gather around the girl.

"Thank you so much. I can't wait to show my friends." She said. She gave us all hugs and walked away.

"Wow, I don't think I'll ever get used to that." I said. We finally made it to the snack isle picked out what we wanted and headed to the register. As we headed towards the register, my phone beeped. I pulled it out and saw that I had a text from Wen. **Hey, were at Stella's. Where u girls at? –Wen. **I quickly typed a response. **Were at Wal-Mart, we're checking out now. Be there in a few! –Olivia. **

"Hey, the boys are already at your house. We need to hurry up and go grab the pizza so they aren't just standing outside."

"Has it really been an hour?" Stella asked

"Well, we did take like 20 minutes fighting over what movie we wanted to watch." I pointed out.

"Yeah, yeah." Stella said "Let's just get going before were even later than we are now."

Once we got back into the car, I started daydreaming about Wen. I just couldn't seem to get him out of my head. The clothes he was wearing, his cute red hair, his eyes, the way his lips felt pressed against mine. I thought back to our kiss. He's such a wonderful kisser.

"Olivia, Olivia!" Mo said, waving her hand in front of my face.

"Were you dreaming about Wen?" she asked.

"No" I denied. Knowing very well that she knew I was lying.

"Girl, don't lie to me." She said laughing! "It's okay to daydream about your boyfriend; I do it all the time." She admitted. "Anyways, were here, you totally were out of it and didn't even notice when we stopped and got the pizzas."

"Oh wow. I was really into my head, wasn't i?" I asked her.

"Yes." She said.

I really got out of the car and headed towards the house. Wen was waiting on the porch for me. I walked up to him.

"Hey there beautiful." He said.

"Hey." I said. He leaned down and gave me a peck on the lips.

"Come lovebirds let's get this sleepover started with." Stella yelled at us from the inside.

"Were coming!" we said. We both headed into the house. This was going to be on interesting sleepover, I thought.

**Thanks for reading! Review and I will update soon. –Allison!**


End file.
